bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Burial at Sea (DLC)
Fixed Fixed to page to be better overall. We don't have to delete it now, hopefully. But if we need to, we can. Geekius Maximus (talk) 21:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :I explained last time I added the deletion banner and template that we decided to have separate pages for each episode of Burial at Sea, to help later categorize whatever articles we may create from contents of both DLC. I was hoping that this page would have been deleted by now. :Pauolo (talk) 21:51, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Probably need a large warning about it requiring the Infinite game and facing the same limitation (like NOT running on XP) Testxyz (talk) 01:29, August 16, 2013 "the underwater city's fall from grace" Going to see Atlas's Splicers murdering Rapture Citizens wholesale ?? Will have to see if they continue the 'Ryan is ebil' drumbeat Testxyz (talk) 23:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Outdated this content has been released across both platforms, this information needs to be updated. i've played the entirety of it and can add information to this topic, however im a little hesitent to proceed since the page has been marked for deletion since august. Equillibrium (talk) 06:07, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :As I explained above, we chose to separate contents from both episodes as to avoid multiple sub-categorizations. Now, since useful help is always welcomed around here, you can still help us completing pages marked under the category Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC . I might do my part this weekend too, maybe by looking for the audio diaries sound files and upload them on the wikia. :Pauolo (talk) 20:05, November 14, 2013 (UTC) We need to choose one title/heading! Title? We all know that is someone or something apperes in a game/dlc there will be a part on there article whit info from that game/DLC about that thing. Now with Burial at Sea, there apperes to be many different headings. Exemple 1: (from Brigid Tenenbaum ) Burial at Sea In the BioShock Infinite downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 1, Info Info Info Exemple 2: (from Sander Cohen ) ''BioShock Infinite:'' Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Info Info Info Exemple 3: (from Atlas) ''BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea Info about Episode one and two. Exemple 4: (from Sally) Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Info Info Info Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Info Info Info. I prefere Exemple 2 and 4. We need to choose one! What do you think? Shacob (talk) 19:39, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :It was already decided to do like exemple 2 and 4 when the first episode was released, it's just nobody seemed to care about that and I didn't have the time to check each and every article and correct them myself. Just to justify this decision, both episodes should be considered as separate DLC and not as a single one. For example, the Dishonored wiki always makes the distinction between what belongs to each of the game's DLC, even though ''The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches are two parts of the same story. Btw you kinda messed up this talk page by displaying titles like that. :Pauolo (talk) 21:20, January 30, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you! I will fix some of them. :Shacob (talk) 00:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Menu bar Update for BaS Ep 1+2? I've just noticed that there are no menu choices (blue task bar beside the BioShock Wiki logo) that lead to Burial at Sea (Ep. 1 + 2). Not in the Bioshock Series tab nor the Bioshock Infinite tab. Could someone update and provide links to the given pages? Tricksteroffools (talk) 02:33, February 25, 2015 (UTC)